Definitely there (?)
by Akanesai
Summary: Its embarassing enough to be asked about feelings on a day with normal cercemstances, let alone when hes dealing with something thats actually bothering him. Concern feels gross, slimy, he doesn't want it. But hearing things that aren't real tend to draw concern from the people who care about you. In fact, Sonic isnt sure he can sarcasm his way out this one. (Sonic Boom)


**_~~~~~~_**

\--There it is again.. Its followed me everywhere. I cant even sleep without it-or them, making stupid freaking buzzing noises. As much as id like to ignore it..

Whatever. Just gonna assume its just something in my ear thats messing up my hearing .

* * *

**_~~~~~~~~_**

Shut.. Up. does it even know i can hear it doing whatever its doing?

If this dosnt stop soon then ill--

"Are you okay pinhead? You seem.. distracted." did.. Did she just..?

"Wha-me? Distracted? Nah you gotta be imagining it ames. Im like, super not distracted and focused. " i totally wasnt there for that entire conversation. Im 100% sure its written acorss my face too in this moment.

"Then what were we discussing just now? " no mercy..

"Eeeeh.. Fur.. nitu.. re? " where even are we. Who am i. What is now.

"No! We-- ughh..! Whatever, it clearly wasnt as important compared to whatever youre so entraced by, considering its held your two second attention-span. "

"Woah hey i pay attention to things! And i am not "entranced " by it either. Its just hard to ignore after it constantly being there like, i dunno, a chilli-dog stain. "

Whats "it" sonic? (also that last part wasnt particularly necessary..) " shush you, im trying here. That chilli dog anology is my finest produce right now.

" I--, its--, hard to explain amy so.. Whatever right? It'll go away eventually so theres really no point in-

No, what is it? And 'it'll just go away eventually?' when is eventually? You know if you just told me then we could get this sorted and over with right sonic? " Seeing people concerned over me makes me nauseous.. Been that way as far back as i can remember.

"well, yeahh but.. Its kinda.." hahaha yep, no thank you, abort mission. Deal with this later. "I have this maaaad headache right now so I'm just gonna-"

"Sonic dont make me-" dont make ME.

"OKaayy! Ive been..uh hearing, like.. voices. Okay?" and its not in my head. Its like theres actual people around me that i cant see. Its easy to think about but not put into words.

The look on Amy's face literally displays the thought process of 'WHU--??!' so i kinda, clamp my hands on her shoulders before she can try anything.

" i know i know--"

" Ww-wait are you okay?!"

" No! - yes! Amy! Stop im fine." im fine. Am i? Yeah this isnt hurting me so then.. Ehy did i even bring it up in the first place..? I cant even tell what im thinking anymore, so good luck to the girl in front of me.

" Um, uh--yeah because hearing voices in your head is tOTALLY normal and toTALLY healthy for someone to do!"

Wha--hey! Youre being too loud--quieten down will ya?!" Amy. theres a reason i chose to whisper this to you so please figure out yourself that i dont wanna shout my feelings at you.

" wow! Yeah! Good idea! Why dont you try telling that to the voices that are inside your head sonic?!" omigod shutupshutup you did that on purpose why did you do that??? AMY.

"I get it, i get it!" i feel dumb... Haaghhhhh i dont wanna talk anymore about this but Amy's super interested now.."so what do you think i should do about it? You half-yelling isnt helping my headache." its kinda funny how her eyebows twitched when i sighed just then.

"Are they speaking right now sonic?" amy asked curiously." What are they saying?? " this is getting embarassing.. If anything, talking about it makes me feel like theres actually a problem.. Why couldnt i just keep my miuth shut for once? Ugh. I honestly could do without this right now but i guess she is taking time out of her day to help me with this.

"What? No.. I cant understand any of it. its just there. Kinda sounds like that kazoo rocket Tails made for knuckles' birthday last year." i dont care what its saying i just want it to leave?

Before we reach any conclusions--!

"I never said-"

"Tell me what you think it--the voices, are." amys pressing me now. Okay then i regret waking up today. And its that sickly, sweet therapists gimmick she loves too, why why why why why?

" Ugh, i dunno amy. But im not crazy! If anything then its gotta be eggman right? Hes got a big reputation on ruining my peace and quiet after all. Hes-- why are you looking at me like that?" the cringe sensor is tinging oh no pls amy dont, dont even start--

"Sonic.. I think this paranoia youre showing towards eggman is part of an underlying issue. Mainly: stress. You just need a lonnng, relaxing you-time session set your mind at ease and de-stress." Oh. My. God. She cant be for real with that crap. Trust amy to cheese it up.

Its not paranoia! Or unrational. Also i already told you i feel fine, other then this stupid headache i mentioned earlier, ugh.. " Why is she being so insistent with this?!

"Which is the most common symptom of stress! Honestly boys are so stubborn.. Now go home and lie down mister, mental health is just as important for staying healthy. And use those lavender scented candles i gave you too!"

Oh for chaos sake.. Cant even remember why i bothered waking up today.

**_~~~~~~_**

"Hey Tails..." I literally just grabbed the first chair i saw as soon as i entered the frount door and flopped. 'doctors orderrrs' ew. Talk about self-proclaimed. Theres literally nothing wrong with me but no point in fighting Amy-know-it-all..

" oh hey sonic! You.. okay? " Tails is covered in oil... Ew. Gonna hope he'll just.. Stay over there for now, or.. At least until that poop coloured apron is safely secured in the wash bin. Tails dosnt seem aware of my directed glare of distaste anyway.

" yeah.. Apart from amy fussing over my apprently possibly rapidly declining mental health and everybody in the village square thinking im a psychopath. " Why is this becoming more of thing then neccasary? Hopefully Tails'll give me some down to earth opinion so we can just forget about this.

"W-woah woah woah. What? Whats wrong with your.."

"What? My head? Nothing apart from amys diagnosis" which is totally her just over analysing things like normal, swear down she just enjoys freaking people out... Me especially.

"What was it?"

This whole thing was just super lame, no point in pretending it wasnt.

"Oh y'know. Just the everyday paranoia, fragile psychosis, and overwellming stress and anxiety thats apprently normal for "someone like me"??? " The hedgehog shrugged in defeat." And is indeed so because amys a self-proclaimed psychiatrist. And fighting her is an almighty sin. Almost as sinful as those oily clothes youre wearing. No thank you sir greasiness! Take that thang off already its so nasty.."

Tails did as he was told at least but looked pensive suddenly. "Ah,well... My nasty-self aside.. That just means you've burned yourself out right? Thats okay. It happens, especially with how hard you push yourself all the time, I'd say this was bound to happen eventually."

That was.. Surprising? to say the least. Most people Sonic knew were pretty harsh with their expectancies; he didnt remember even Tails being this sympathetic towards him since the kid was 8.. So why the sudden consideration? Not just from his friends--but the snappy villagers even? Something was up, but he'll along for now.

"You.. Think so? I dont push myself that hard to though do I? Im usually always trying to push myself more since i could be better.. " Thats what you wanna hear. He hates it when im cocky, an dive been trying to do it less so i dont bother him.

"See? Thats just it then. You're setting the bar too high for yourself sonic, and its stressing you out." wai-- the heck?? His concern is starting to embarrass me a little. This is actually starting to bother me. Its like by trying to actually ease the problem by talking to someone.., Something everyone's been nagging for me to do recently because its 'healthy' or whatever-- has made it worse in my head. More of a concern.

".. Really? " im so done with this. Just me sleep.

**_"~~~~~~"_**

wwwWHYYYYYY??? I cant take it anymore!

"Sonic?! You shouldnt sit up so fast-you're gonna make yourself dizzy--"

"Tails! Please can i vent on you?! Im so annoyed! im just--" my mind blanks and i flop backwards because i honestly cant deal right now.

"a-AH SONIC? are--did you just pass out?!! hEY WAIT get it together--!" Does groaning count as a response? Apprently so, cus it's enough to let Tails know i was still there.

o-okay! Good. Haa.. So you wanna talk to me svout the voices right? go ahead Sonic. Youre always letting me ask you for advice so ite only fair." has he always looked that mature..? Or is it because im so desperate for some freaking guidance right now? I cant keep my eyes open cause his face'll just make me wimp out, 'also forgot how calming i always found the dark. I think i sighed a little before opening my mouth so i could spill-"Tails, somebody out there is trying to tell me something but i dont know what it is because whenever i focus on their voice, the fuzzier it becomes. Its bugging me real bad though, cause when im talking to you, or Amy, like earlier today, the voice gets super loud and its all i can hear. It keeps me awake sometimes which sucks x100. Also my head is spinning, and my ears hurt, and i had a fever last night out of nowhere which is super weird for me? Not that im saying it relates at all.. "

" no-no! You had a temperature last night? Were you still hearing the voices then or is it too hazy to remember? I know your feverish spells tend to be a little extreme.. 'Short spurts of nastiness' i think sticks rightfully bestowed as its name haha." I raised my brow at that one. If even Tails determines this as some fever delusion then ill actually scream.

" ya that'd be the one. Also, call me delusional but the voices did seem a lot clearer in that gross fever spike i had.. But i am DEFINITELY. NOT. imagining it! i feel like someones calling out for me Tails. Like, what if its another person in distress?"

I dont wanna give their hopes up.


End file.
